


Blackout: A New Year's Eve story

by xNarielx



Series: Holiday Collection [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Childbirth, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drama, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Swears, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Grumpy Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Humor, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Power Outage, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNarielx/pseuds/xNarielx
Summary: At the behest of Captain Fowler Connor searches for Detective Reed and his sister Gabriella, who have wandered off during the New Year's Eve Office Party. Only to suddenly find themselves trapped in an elevator during an unexpected blackout…





	Blackout: A New Year's Eve story

**Author's Note:**

> Rating T: For some coarse language and descriptions of childbirth (nothing graphic, I promise)
> 
> A/N: Hi everyone. I hope you all had a great Christmas break.
> 
> Sort of an unofficial sequel to my other story Santa Clues. Don't worry if you haven't read it yet, you can read them both completely separately. :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Have a safe and wonderful start to the New Year
> 
> Can't wait to see what 2019 brings

 

 **December 31** **st**   **2038**

 **Anderson Home**   **08:04 P.M.**

" _Woot! Alright folks, here we are at the beautiful Beacon Park, in front of the iconic 'D' Drop. The countdown to New Years has begun, we have less than four hours to go till midnight. We have a great crowd here and big line-up for you tonight. We're all gonna party like its 2018 all over again. So, if you're looking for a fun way to celebrate the New Year, why don't you come on down and bring the family folks. It's gonna be a blast. Woot!"_

Barely into her twenties, the clearly over-exuberant T.V presenter, sounded more like she was partying at Spring Break than a bitter cold New Year's Eve night in Downtown Detroit. Still, Hank couldn't fault her enthusiasm. The fiasco of Christmas was over, and he could finally celebrate his favourite holiday in style. Wearing nothing but a well-worn grey t-shirt and boxer shorts, with a beer in one hand and the T.V remote in the other. With a flick of his fingers on the wooden handle, his old chair tipped back as the recliner foot rest snapped upwards, locking into place.

"Ahhhh...Now this, this is how you celebrate a holiday." Hank sighed in contentment as he adjusted himself in his chair, stretching his body to find that familiar indentation that had been well-worn into the fabric after years of use.

"Forget about all that Christmas stuff. New Year's is where its at. Partying and drinking. Getting wasted in one year to waking up with a hangover in the next. You just can't beat that."

Chuckling to himself he quickly realised just how crazy 2038 truly had been. Between the rise of Deviants, meeting his new partner; who had quickly become his best friend and 'adopted' son, Markus and the peaceful android revolution. How on earth could 2039 top all that?

"Yep, definitely been a crazy fucked-up year, that's for sure." Hank reflected fondly back on the memories, taking a swig of his beer. "Hasn't it, Sumo?"

The St. Bernard whined as he flopped down on the living room rug, his front paws resting under his large jowls, looking up at Hank with big sad eyes; unable to lodge the 2039 New Year's plastic party hat that had been unwelcomely placed on his head hours before. With the string snugly attached to the underside of the large dog's chin, no matter how much Sumo protested he was simply unable to remove the hat that was lodged from the top of his head

"Don't look at me like that." Hank chuckled, learning over the armrest giving the big dog a comforting scratch behind the ear. "You know the 'kid' has this crazy fascination with putting stuff on you. First the Christmas antlers and now this. He's just trying to get in the holiday mood. It's nothing personal, Sumo."

Sumo whined again, looking up at his owner with large sad eyes as if conveying the message 'that's easy for you to say.'

"Come on. It's his first New Year. Can't you just pretend to be happy for his sake?"

Sumo only continued to whine, clearly not hiding his disdain for his predicament; not being able to comprehend what his owner had said.

"Ah, fine... You know I can't stand it when you do that sad eyes thing. I swear, that's where 'he' got it from too" Hank finally relented, leaning over he gently removed the hat, earning himself a mouthful of slobbery thankyous in return. "Gah! Sumo. Down."

Sumo barked once in happiness before making his way over to his water bowl, while Hank hastily wiped off the sticky drool with his t-shirt and sank back into the comfort of his recliner. "By the way Sumo,  _you_ can be the one to tell him why you're not wearing the hat anymore. I'm not being held responsible for that one."

With a grunt, Hank rose from his chair and sluggishly made his way over to the refrigerator as his stomach growled noisily. Swinging open the door with reckless abandon, he shuddered slightly as he was suddenly hit with a gust of cold air, while the door rebounded back against the kitchen wall.

Peeking inside, he was dismayed to see the lack of his regular meal choices, usually consisting of leftover take-away pizza or fried chicken, or the odd Chinese food container, with the door full of various brands of beer bottles. Since moving in, Connor had done a complete 180 with Hank's diet, replacing almost everything with healthy alternatives and nutritionally balanced meals. He did however, allow Hank to have a couple of beers in the fridge as part of their compromise.

Far removed from the traditional food that usually graced Hanks diet the slightly annoyed Lieutenant reached out and begrudgingly grabbed the nearest bowl of some healthy thing that Connor had cooked up for him, zapping the meal in the microwave. Connor had of course given it an encyclopedic rendition of the nutritional benefits, and some fancy, foreign sounding name. Whatever, it was probably just some take-away stir-fry that Connor had bought, passing it off as his own creation in a attempt to hide his infant, but slowly developing cooking skills.

Hank returned with a fork and his meal and collapsed back into the familiar comfort of his chair.

Sumo looked up at his master from his resting position on the floor, cocking his head to the side as Hank raised a forkful to his mouth. "Not a word about this, Sumo." Hank warned good-naturedly, giving the large dog a pat on his head before continuing to dig into his bowl.

"If Connor finds out that I actually  _like_  this stuff I'll never hear the end of it. There's only enough room for one big headed asshole in this house."

Sumo woofed in agreement.

Hank raised his eyebrow "You weren't supposed to agree with me."

Speaking of Connor, where was he? Looking up at the clock on the wall, Hank quickly realised he was supposed to have finished his shift ages ago. Sometimes that android took his job way too seriously, working long shifts, even double at times, despite Hank's protest that what ever he was doing could wait for another day.

Which was exactly the argument that had transpired hours before when Hank 'decided' to clock out early, not giving two shits about the amount of work that would be waiting for him when he came back. Despite Connor's protests to the contrary, Hank had at least talked the deviant out of working another double shift for a second night in a row.

No way was Connor spending his first New Year's Eve working. No, he was going to spend it the way any true Anderson would. Relaxing at home, feet up on the couch, the two of them bonding like any father and son would while watching a re-run of the Detroit Gears game that had been on earlier that day. Hank even 'kindly' asked Connor, using quiet colourful language, not look up the final score.

Pity the kid couldn't drink, but someone probably needed to be sober enough keep an eye out and make sure Hank didn't choke on his own vomit; no doubt from passing out from having one two many later that night.

Trying to manoeuvre a delicate balancing act of not knocking over his food or beer, while reaching out for his cell phone that sat on the coffee table. Perhaps he had messaged Hank to tell him where he was, or at least that he was on his way home.

"Sumo. Fetch." Hank commanded gesturing at the phone. The large dog looked up for a brief moment, disinterested. With a yawn he rested his head back down on his large paws.

Hank grumbled a 'thanks for nothing' under his breath. With the tips of his fingers he managed to touch and manoeuvre the phone within his outstretched grasp. Cursing as he almost toppled over his precious beer all over himself and the floor.

A sinking feeling of dread formed in Hank's stomach when he saw there was nothing on the phone's screen; not a word from Connor, or anyone else for that matter.

 _Damn it_. He hoped Connor was okay. It wasn't like he couldn't take care of himself, far from it. The kid could hold his own in any fight. Heck, Hank almost had a heart attack as he watched in complete shock as the android effortlessly dodge flying bullets, with complete disregard for his own safety, to try and capture a hostile deviant on the Stratford Tower roof.

So then why couldn't Hank shake the feeling something was wrong? Was it just a case of his overly active, 'sixth sense' paternal instincts? Human or machine it didn't matter, Hank was a father and he could never stop worrying or carrying. He had already lost one son, his death had sent Hank spiralling downwards into a pit of despair of his own making; that he only finally began to emerged from when a special machine from Cyberlife walked into his life. Now that Connor was deviant and living with Hank it felt good to be like a father again; and like any father he wouldn't let anything happen to his son. He couldn't live with himself if he ever lost another.

A sudden blast of cold air followed by the sounds of someone entering the front door instantly put Hank's mind at ease, that his worrying was unwarranted and his heart rate slowly began returning back to normal.

"I'm glad you're back son, but will you hurry up and shut the fucking door!" Hank groused, desperately wanting to keep whatever precious warmth there was in the room inside, rather than lose it to the bitter cold Detroit night air.

"I apologise, Hank." Connor replied, quickly shut the door, brushing the freshly fallen snow from his hair and Cyberlife uniform, his LED cycling a troubled yellow as he looked at Hank reclining back in his chair.

"Your heart rate, breathing and body temperature are slightly elevated, exhibiting classic signs of stress. Is everything alright?"

"No shit it's elevated! Christ, I almost had a heart attack worrying about you." That may have been a complete over exaggeration, but Hank was still feeling worked up as he picked up the phone and waggled it in the android's direction "Why the fuck didn't you say you were going to be late?"

"There was no reason to be concerned." Connor protested to the contrary, giving Sumo a welcoming rub behind the ears "I am undamaged and was not in any danger."

"I know that now." Still pointing the phone at the deviant, reprimanding Connor like he was a teenager who had just broken curfew. "We agreed that you would at least let me know if you were going to be late. Shit Connor, even you must know how crazy some people can be at night and- Where are you going now!?"

He watched in stunned silence as the defiant android quickly strode into Hank's bedroom with a sudden renewed purpose, emerging moments later with a bundle of clothes over one arm and another cell phone in his other hand

"I did message you." Connor calmly explained, with a well-aimed throw the phone landed neatly in Hank's lap. "You were looking at the emergency phone, which I did not use as there was no emergency."

Hank angrily mumbled something under his breath as he thumbed through his main phone, noticing nearly half a dozen messages from the deviant. There were mostly updates that Connor was fine, still at work and he would be home soon.

"I messaged you on the other phone, which I quickly deduced by your sudden outburst you had not seen, and therefore it was highly probable it had remained in your room this since this morning." Connor remained composed, resting his free arm down by his side, a slight look of superiority as his LED cycled round in a calming blue "Perhaps if you had been more careful, Hank, this misunderstanding could have been avoided."

_...Smug ass androids._

Eyeing the last message, it mentioned that Connor would be home within minutes and Hank should get changed and ready to go. Ready? Ready for where? Hank wasn't about to go anywhere and certainly didn't remember talking about the prospect of going anywhere. They had their own plans for the night, mostly involving Hank getting wasted, but plans none-the-less. What on earth had Connor signed him up for? Whatever it was, if it was anything like the case that happened before Christmas Hank knew he wasn't going to like it.

Before Hank could ask Connor what he needed to be ready for, the deviant had cheekily dumped the fresh clean clothes on top of Hanks head.

"Fucking-!? Connor, what the hell!?" While the grizzled Lieutenant fumbled about Connor took the opportunity to take away the beer and empty bowl, which was followed by a quick satisfied smirk before snatching the remote and turning off the T.V

"Turn the T.V. back on, get rid of these…and give me back my beer!"

"I apologise, Hank. But did you forget where we are going tonight?"

"Nowhere, that's where." Hank protested to the contrary throwing the clothes to the floor like a petulant child. Sumo whined in protest as he slowly got up and walked to another part of the room, with Hank's jacket draped over his back like a cloak.

"Now give me back my beer, sit your robot ass down and let's watch the Gears game!"

Connor sighed in defeat, a rather human trait he had quickly adopted, placing down the empty bottle and bowl on the coffee table before picking up the clothes from Hanks childish outburst, quickly grabbing the jacket off Sumo's back before the large dog made his way further down the hallway

"You forgot that the Captain has invited members of the precinct and their families to a New Year's Eve party this evening. I am sorry. I know you had other plans for this evening. But I felt that since the Captain graciously let me keep my job, after turning deviant, that we should at least honour his request to be at the party."

With raised eyebrows Hanks mood slowly softened as he studied the innocent expression on the young androids face. "Sometimes, I forget that all of this is so new to you..." All the anger seemed to suddenly dissipate as he rose from the chair with a reluctant sigh. "When you get to my age, you stop giving two shits about all this work stuff, and start do things for yourself."

Walking over to Connor he placed a comforting hand on the android's shoulder, chuckling to himself with an amused smile. "Then, riddled with life's woes, you suddenly have a mid-life crisis and end up adopting an android as your son."

Connor's LED flashed between yellow and red, a mixture of confusion and uncertainty "You don't…regret the decision, do you?"

"Son, I regret many things that have happened. But adopting you." A fond smile grew across his face "unofficial as it is, is one of the proudest moments of my life, and something I will never, ever regret"

The corner of Connor mouth twisted upwards into a shy smile as his LED cycled back to a relaxing blue.

"Alright. Let's get this shit show over and done with. But next year Connor, we do New Year's the good old-fashioned Anderson way. Got it?"

"Got it."

Hank shook his head in amusement as he took his 'Hippy' patterned shirt and plain pants with matching jacket from the deviant and made his way down the hallway to his room, stepping over the sleeping form of Sumo on his way. Despite having to get dressed and head down to the precinct on a freezing New Year's night his recent reveal of his parental feelings for the deviant had put Hank in relatively high spirits. That was until he heard the, almost smug, sound of Connor's voice calling after him down the hallway

"By the way, Hank. The Gears lost to Chicago, ninety-five to one hundred and two."

_Son of a bitch!_

* * *

**Detroit Police Station**

**10:38 P.M.**

"You know. You don't have to keep sitting next to me all night like some kind of poodle."

Hank grumbled into his half-empty glass of watered-down booze. His old back injury flaring up in the uncomfortable, plastic, fold-out chairs. The Lieutenant wished nothing more to than be back at home, settling down in the familiar comfort of his well-worn recliner chair.

Some party this was. The music was drab, the food was crap and most people weren't even on their way to being wasted on that cheap swill they called champagne. Pfft, it was more like cask wine mixed with soda water. Glancing around at the familiar faces of his work colleagues, Chris and Ben were chatting amongst themselves, something was said that was clearly funny because Ben nearly doubled over in laughter, spilling his beer over his well pressed shirt that quickly earned himself a disapproving look from the nearby Captain Fowler.

Tina was happily chatting away with someone Hank didn't recognise, perhaps getting a little too friendly. A new recruit? Hank wasn't sure. Whoever that poor sucker was he clearly was uncomfortable being under the scrutinising gaze and shameless flirting attempts from the slightly intoxicated officer.

At least someone was having fun...

There was one person missing, or at least hadn't been seen in quite some time; Detective Sergeant Gavin Reed. The only one to have brought a member of his family with him. A sister? Cousin? Hank couldn't remember, but honestly didn't really give a shit at who she was. The fact that Reed wasn't bothering him, like he usually did, was probably the only reason he hadn't suddenly grabbed Connor by the collar and hastily dragged them both out of there.

Glancing over at Connor it was evident that the android wasn't enjoying the party either. He hadn't left Hank's side since arriving, while his expression looked clearly troubled. His hands twitched anxiously on his lap, his LED hadn't left its yellow state and he had barely spoken more than two words the entire time, besides a polite greeting when anyone suddenly addressed him

"Connor, you're supposed to be enjoying yourself at a party. So go and fucking enjoy, already."

"I am…comfortable right here."

Since when was Connor so jumpy around people? The kid was supposedly designed to be able to effortlessly integrate into human society, adapting to any situation. Yet, here he was sitting next to the Lieutenant, not wanting to meet the gaze of anyone else in the room, like an anxious teenager sitting alone without a prom date.

Shit. If anyone looked like they needed a drink it was Connor. That, or he needed to get laid. Unfortunately, neither option was available. Cyberlife didn't have the foresight to design androids to be able drink anything but that Thirium 310, and the only one who even looked remotely horny right now was Tina. Even then, Hank wasn't that cruel to aim her lustful attentions the deviant's way.

Hank took another swig, painfully swallowing down the last of his watered-down 'champagne', "Alright. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"You haven't moved and you've barely said anything to anyone. Do I need to kick your ass out of that chair to get you to do something?"

"I told you Hank, I am comfortable remaining here. I feel no need to, integrate myself, into the social setting."

"So in other words, you don't want to talk to these people. Connor, don't be stupid. These people aren't strangers, you work with them for fuck's sake."

"I am well aware. I just, have no desire to converse on, non-work topics, outside of working hours."

Hank grinned knowingly, it suddenly all made sense now. "Oh, I get it. You don't want to talk to them because you can't do small talk."

"No! I mean no, but yes I…" With a sigh Connor looked away, finally relented under the Lieutenant's suspicious gaze, his LED returning to blue for the first time since arriving. "I am, uncomfortable, conversing with small talk."

Hank barked out a laugh, placing a comforting hand on Connors back. "Son, everyone struggles with small talk. It's just one of those stupid things that humans have do when we pretended to give a shit about someone else's life. Just force a smile and start by talking about the weather or say 'so how was your day' and take it from there."

"But to talk like that, it feels so…false."

"Of course it's false. But you keep bullshitting your way through long enough, eventually someone might start pretending to give a shit about your life, and that's how friendships are formed."

"I don't remember having to…bullshit, when becoming friends with you, Hank."

The Lieutenant chucked to amusingly to himself. "Well, one of us did."

Hank did not meet the curious deviant's gaze and the no doubt endless questions Connor would ask to the unusual response.

Chris suddenly approached the pair, taking a seat in the empty chair on Hanks right side. "Hi Hank, Connor. How are you?"

"Hi Chris. We're good thanks." Hank smiled politely as he firmly nudged Connor's side with his elbow. "Aren't we, Connor?"

Connor blanched in response before quickly understand what Hank was trying to tell him. "Oh… Good evening Officer Miller. Should we talk about the weather? It is currently twenty-nine degrees Fahrenheit, cloudy, with a light covering snow. I advise that you dress appropriately as this time of year humans are highly susceptible to illnesses, such as pneumonia."

Chris twitched uncomfortably in his seat at the strange response "What?"

"Social convention dictates that I am obligated to ask you about the events of your life comprising the last twenty-four hours." Connor forced a smile, looking just as awkward as the conversation had suddenly become. "So…how was your day?"

Hank wanted to facepalm himself while Chris wasn't sure how to respond, quickly rising from his seat anxiously rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. "My day was, umm, fine, thanks for asking, Connor…umm, hey Captain, did you need me for something. Excuse me, I gotta go."

Connor's expression fell, feeling dejected. His LED returning back to the troubled yellow as he watched Chris hurriedly return to the party, pretending to talk to Captain Fowler.

"Well, that couldn't have been any more awkward." Hank deadpanned running his hand down his face, desperately wishing for another drink.

Connor nodded sadly, pulling out his calibration coin from his pocket. The calming, rhythmic motions where almost hypnotic as the coin seemed to 'dance' across the deviant's fingers and knuckles, effortlessly flicking from one hand to the other

"…and will you stop playing with that damn coin! You know it pisses me off!" Hank reprimanded the deviant, snatching the coin from Connor's right hand and quickly stuffed it into his pant pocket.

"Sorry."

"And stop apologising!"

"… sorry."

Captain Fowler walked over to the pair, clearly hearing the familiar raised voice from the Lieutenant. "Hank, Connor. Have either of you two seen Reed lately?"

Connor shook his head while Hank just snorted in response "Nope."

"Well, if you see Reed, tell him I wish to speak to him."

"Is it urgent that we find Sergeant Reed?" Connor enquired

"Not really. I think he went off to play tour guide with his sister. If you want to go looking for him, then by all means, be my guest."

Connor turned to Hank, giving a look that the Lieutenant instantly understood. Connor didn't really want to find Reed, he was just looking for an excuse to be anywhere else right now. Not that Hank could totally blame him after that disastrous attempt at making small talk.

"You don't need my permission. You want to go looking for that asshole then go."

"Thank you, Hank. I promise not to be too long."

"Take as long as you like. I'm having  _way_  too much fun to want to leave any time soon."

"Strange. You don't seem to be enjoying yourself at all?"

"Connor, that was sarcasm."

"…Oh."

"Go on then. I'll be here."

* * *

**10:57 P.M.  
**

Connor casually made his way through the bullpen, though it was doubtful that the Sergeant was still on the same floor. There was only the break room, interrogation and the holding cells as probable but highly unlikely other places they could be. A quick scan of the rooms by the deviant confirmed his theory that Reed and his sister were no longer on this floor. Heading to the elevators, the large metallic doors gliding open with the usual pleasant 'ping' sound as Connor stepped inside. Weighing up his options of the remaining four floors, the android decided it was most logical to start at the top floor and work his way back to the first floor.

After heading up on the top floor which was only comprised of offices and the debriefing room, Connor's search quickly concluded that they were not here and preceded to move down to the next floor. As the elevator doors opened to the third floor and he began to exit, Connor was almost bowled over by the waiting Sergeant who hastily pushed his way into the small space, accompanied by an attractive, slightly older woman, with long brunette hair and a lime green party dress. Her large stomach and maternity style clothing indicating she was clearly in the final stages of her pregnancy.

A quick scan identified the woman as Gabriella Reed, Gavin's older sister by two years. She blushed shyly, quickly looking up and down at the handsome deviant, while Gavin only glared in contempt

"The fuck you doing here, Tin Man?"

"The Captain asked me to find you." Connor pleasantly explained with a small nod of acknowledgement. "He wishes to speak with you as soon as possible."

"Great. Well bravo, you found me. The great android detective." Clapping mockingly Gavin's voice practically dripping with sarcasm as he placed a firm hand on Connors back.

"The elevator is full. I suggest you take the next one." He gave Connor a firm shove towards the metallic doors.

Connor quickly braced himself with both hands, before being slammed face first into the doors just as they were about to close.

"Gavin! That was extremely rude!" Gabriella chastised, glaring at her brother; placing a comforting hand on her burgeoning belly.

Despite Gavin's complete ruddiness and utter disregard for the android Connor held his composure, straightening out his lapel and tie, pressing out the almost invisible creases from his Cyberlife jacket.

"Your statement is highly inaccurate. The elevator is approximately six and a half feet wide, by five feet deep, able to comfortably hold eight average-sized adult humans. Therefore, this elevator can accommodate yourself, Ms. Reed, myself and several other-"

"Shut up." Gavin slammed his palm on the first-floor button. Watching as the doors finally slid shut. "God, you androids sure love the sound of your own voices."

"I was merely offering an explanation, there is no reason to be aggressive."

"Don't tell me how to act. Can't you just turn off your voice box or something and shut up for like, five fucking minutes?"

In order to keep the peace and prevent further hostility, Connor decided that this time he should adhere to the Sergeant's request. The last time he had purposefully ignored him, 'earned' him a hard punch to the abdomen for his efforts. Although androids don't feel pain, the force had rattled some delicate bio-components and Thirium lines, leaving the android with a highly uncomfortable sensation, that he would rather avoid if at all possible.

"Very well. I will abide your request and will remain silent for the next five minutes."

Connor turned his attention from Reed and his sister. Placing his hands behind his back he stood to attention with perfect posture. He almost looked like he had gone into stasis mode if it wasn't for his LED, that continued to cycle round in a calm blue state.

 **Objective** **: Remain Silent**

_5:00, 4:59, 4:58, 4:57…_

"Really? Oh…well…good." Gavin breathed in relief, folding his arms cross his chest and resting back against the metal wall; content to just listen to the gentle humming of the elevator as it continued to effortlessly descend past the second floor

Gabriella smacked her brother lightly on the arm, looking at him with a disapproving stare. "Why are you such an asshole?"

"You don't get it, Gabby." Gavin sighed, running a hand through his shabby hair. "This guy is a dick. All androids are. They just want to take all our jobs and–"

Without warning the elevator suddenly shifted, before shuddering to a complete stop. Gabriella screamed as with the sudden stop and inertia the occupants had no time to brace themselves as they were all thrown harshly to the floor. The lights flickered on and off in a disorientating display before cutting out entirely plunging the whole elevator into total darkness.

* * *

**System reboot-up programme initiated.**

**Model RK800**

**Serial#: 313 248 317 - 51**

**Systems rebooting...**

**Full system reboot in progress...**

**System**   **Reinitialization...**

**Checking Biocomponents... Ok**

**Checking** **Biosensors... Ok**

 **Checking** **AI Engine... Ok**

**All systems... Ok**

**Thirium Levels: 99.9%**

**Time: 23:01:56**

**Date: 12/31/2038**

**Location: Detroit Police Department**

The only light was from Connor's yellow LED that barely illuminated the features of his attractive face in the pitch blackness. Taking only a moment to readjust his optical sensors, Connor rose to his feet, looking around he could easily see Gavin to his right slowly returning to his feet with a groan of pain, fumbling around in the dark searching for his cell phone and the welcoming light it would soon provide.

 **Objective** **: Remain Silent – Cancelled**

**New Priority Objective – Assess the status of Gavin and Gabriella Reed and her unborn baby**

A quick scan of Gavin's vital signs revealed only minor injuries, a sprained wrist and a knock to the head that would need to be monitored closely for any possible signs of concussion. Quickly making his way over to Gabriella, who was sitting quietly against the wall, sobbing. She had some minor bruising on her hands attributed by the attempt to stop herself from falling and elevated heart rate from the shock of the fall.

"Is…is my baby okay...?" Gabriella asked in a pained whisper. Connor crouched down next to her on bent knee. His LED light reflecting off her tear-filled gaze in the darkness, desperately pleading the android for an answer.

"Your vital signs are masking my visual scanners from getting an accurate reading." Connor calmly explained, taking her hand in a comforting gesture "I can place my hand on your stomach to feel for the heartbeat but, I need to ask for your permission to-"

"Please." Gabriella begged, squeezing her hand tightly around the deviant's fingers "I need to know."

Gently placing his hand over her stomach, fingers splayed apart, Connor was silent for a long moment. Gabriella constantly glanced back and forth between her stomach and androids troubled LED yellow, with every moment of silence her apprehension continued to grow, her hand squeezing his so tightly that if Connor was human, he would be grimacing in pain.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity the troubling yellow settled back to a relaxed blue as Connor looked up at the expectant mother with a warm, comforting smile

"Your baby's vital signs are perfectly normal. They're going to be just fine."

"Thank you." Gabriella breathed, a grateful tear slid down her cheek as smiled in relief. "What's your name?"

"Connor."

"Thank you, Connor."

The brief moment of peacefully tranquillity was disrupted when a brash, calloused hand from the darkness slapped Connor's hand away. "Alright, that's enough touchy, feely from you, Plastic."

"Gavin." Gabriella protested, shifting her position on the cold floor so she could be more comfortable, still visibly shaken she gently wrapped her arms across her stomach.

"I was merely assessing her baby's vital signs…" Connor tried to explain, holding his hands up defensively. "There was no hidden agenda behind my actions."

"He was helping me, Gavin." Gabriella interjected in his defence "He let me know the baby is okay."

Not trusting Connor's innocent intentions for a moment Gavin shined his cell phone light in Connor's face, sizing up the deviant as he slowly rose to his feet. "Just…keep your hands to yourself, and stay away from my sister."

His tone left no room for argument as Gavin sat down on the hard floor next to Gabriella, providing a comforting arm of support around her shoulders, still glaring 'daggers' at Connor who had done nothing except try to help.

Approaching the elevator doors, Connor slid his hand down the smooth metallic surface. "It appears that the elevator has stopped due to a power outage."

Gavin rolled his eyes in disdain. "No shit, Sherlock."

Gabriella glared at her brother while with superior strength Connor easily pulled apart the two doors looking upwards at the concrete wall and various cables and wires that ran down the elevator shaft.

"We have stopped between the third and second floor. The distance between the floors is too great and too dangerous to attempt to climb out, especially with your sister in the later stages of her pregnancy."

"So, what's your solution then…?" Gavin asked incredulously

Connor slid the doors back shut, before resting against the wall. Sliding down he settled into a comfortable position on the floor with his hands resting on bent knees

"We wait."

* * *

**11:29 P.M.**

Over twenty minutes had passed since the power had gone out. Connor hoped that Hank was okay, it was unknown if the power outage was restricted to just the precinct or was further wide spread. Gavin had tried several times with the emergency call button, firstly to talk, then outright abuse anyone who dared to answer, but his ranting had only been meet with deathly silence on the other end. Gabriella was resting against the wall, closing her eyes for an only moment she had fallen into a restless sleep, while they all continued to play the waiting game.

Cybernetically trying to call Hank for the umpteenth time, Connor was getting agitated that his calls kept going to Hank's voice mail. The growing tension in the confined space was palpable, it had felt like an eternity of time had passed, especially for Gavin.

Connor noticed Gavin pacing back and forth, anxiously playing with his hands and fingers, a slight increase in respiration rate and body temperature, his arms wrapped tightly around his chest to conserved heat, despite the warmth of his body, indicated a sign of chills. Although all those symptoms didn't point to one particular medical condition, due to the confines of the location they where trapped in it was safe to assume the Sergeant was severing with a mild case of claustrophobia.

"Do you suffer with claustrophobia?" Connor asked with genuine concern, quickly rising to his feet. "I have noticed you display several key signs over the past few minutes."

"The fuck does it matter?" Gavin snapped, not stopping in his relentless, albeit difficult, attempts of pacing in the tight confines of the elevator space

"It can be quite dangerous if the severity of your symptoms increases. Perhaps, you should take a deep breath and-"

"Perhaps  _you_  should shut up and figure out how to get us out of here!"

 _Fuck_. Gavin felt the blood rise and drain from his face, in a series of hot and cold flushes. No way was he going to spend his New Year's night stuck in an elevator with the 'plastic prick'. He needed to get out of here, not just for Gabby and the baby's sake but for his own sanity, before he ending up punching a certain Tin-Man right in his pretty boy face.

"Can't you, I don't know…interface with the elevator and get it to move? You're both machines, isn't that like having sex for you or something?"

It was shocking just how little humans understood about androids. Then again, it took them centuries, as a species, to figure out about the mechanisms of their own bodies, was it really so unbelievable that most humans had no idea how synthetic life operated. Connor only hoped it wouldn't take further centuries for humanity finally to learn and understand. But for now, hurt by both the ignorance and bigotry of Gavin's comment, Connor felt he needed to say something, to stand up for himself, as Hank would often say, whenever he was teased or bullied at work.

"Firstly, interfacing with other machines provides me with no form of sexual gratification. Secondly, I am only able to interface if there is sufficient power for the machines to run the normal course of its functions. With no power, I cannot get the elevator to move."

Connor continued to glare at the disrespectful Sergeant. "So instead of making senseless comments, I suggest that you calm down, remain silent, and conserve what oxygen that still remains."

Gavin's eyes went wide in alarm, feeling himself start to go lightheaded as he looked around the metal 'coffin' they were trapped in. "Fuck! How much air do we have in here, Plastic?"

"Since I do not require air, there is more than enough for the three of you, for the time being. However, continuing to waste it on pointless arguing will only drain it further. Which will end being detrimental to your health. I trust I have made myself clear?"

The truth was, they were under no risk of ever running out of air. Elevators were designed with a backup ventilation system that keep the amount of air at a relatively constant rate. But Gavin didn't know that, and since Connor was still upset, he chose to withhold that piece of crucial information. He could just hear Hank's laughter now at Gavin's panicked state. Perhaps the Lieutenants snarky attitude was rubbing off on the deviant more than he realised.

"You threatening me, you piece of shit!" Gavin clenched his teeth in fury, fist balled by his side. "I ought to knock you flat on your robot ass, right here, right now."

Connor stood tall hands clasped behind his back, clearly unintimated by the shorter man's threat. "The last time you attempted such a feat ended in complete failure. If you wish for me to knock you out once again, I would be more than happy to comply with your request."

"You son of a-!"

Before if it could be seen if Gavin would make good on his threat Connor quickly raised his hand to silence him. Cybernetically receiving a call, from Captain Fowler no less. Connor answered it, surprised to hear the welcoming voice of not the Captain but a breathless Hank Anderson on the other end

" _Connor!? Oh, thank fuck. I managed to finally get a hold of you."_

"Hank? It's good to hear your voice. What has been happening? I tried to call you but I it kept going to voice mail."

Gavin's eyes widened seeing and hearing Connor talk to Hank in a conversation that only the deviant had full privy too.

" _These stupid phones and their ten seconds of battery life. I had to borrow Jeffrey's. It's chaos down here, son. The power has been cut to the precinct and several surrounding blocks. There are crews working on it but, we'll have to start quarantine off streets to prevent looting unless the power comes back on soon. Where are you?"_

Gabriella slowly roused from her sleep, feeling a surge of pain race through out her body, causing her to whimper in distress. Neither Connor nor Gavin noticed her sudden anguish as they continued to concentrate on the call

"We are trapped in the precinct elevator." Connor explained "Between the third and second floor."

" _Ahh shit. Wait, you said we?"_

"Yes. Sergeant Reed, his sister Gabriella Reed and myself. We are all fine and-"

"Anderson!" Gavin screamed right in Connor's face, hoping his voice would somehow pass through the deviant's head and that Hank could hear him on the other end of the call "Get us the fuck out of here!"

"Shouting at me, is not how a Cybernetic call works." Connor scowled in annoyance, not welcoming the loud noise in his sensitive audio processors. "The Lieutenant cannot hear you."

"Then make him hear me. I don't know, here, transfer the call to my phone."

Retracting the synthetic skin from his hand Connor took a hold of Gavin's phone and digitally transferred the call. The cell phone's screen lit up, indicating the call from Fowler as Hank was using his phone as Connor put the phone on speaker.

"Anderson!" Gavin shouted once again now that the Lieutenant could clearly hear him. "Get us the fuck out of here!"

" _Believe me Reed, if it was up to me I would leave your sorry ass in there all night. But I want Connor out, and unfortunately you're part of that deal. All you need to know is that there are people are working on it. Hopefully we can get-"_

The taxing use of the phone's back-light and coupled with the recent call drained the last of the battery from Reed's phone. Before either two could utter a word, the call had died, leaving them once again in the darkness of the elevator with only Connor's LED as the last remaining light source.

"Anderson!?"

"Hank!?"

"Fuck!" Gavin threw the phone against the wall in blind rage, instantly regretting the action as the delicate screen and case cracked upon impact with the hard wall and floor. "Well thanks a lot, Plastic." He spat in disdain "You broke my phone. Now who knows how long we're going to be fucking stuck in here."

"…Gavin." Gabriella's voice barely above a whisper as she clutched her stomach in agony, feeling another rush of pain race through her body.

"Destroying the phone was  _your_  choice. I suggest that you calm down." Connor closed his eyes, in contemplation, allowing his synthetic skin to reactive across his hand. "If you allow me a few moments, now that I know which phone he is using, I can attempt to re-establish the call."

"Gavin…? Connor…?" Gabriella whimpered again

"What's the fucking point." Gavin deadpanned, squinting he could barely make out the deviant's face in the dim LED light "You heard Anderson, he doesn't even know what is even happening. Not surprised, bloody typical."

"I suggest that you stop with the insults, considering Hank is our best option at getting out of here."

"That drunken idiot couldn't find his ass with both hands. He's a burnt-out alcoholic who should have retired years ago."

Connor grabbed Gavin by his jacket, effortlessly lifting up from the ground firmly pinning him back against the metal wall. "Insult me all you wish, Gavin. But I will not stand here and listen to you disrespect Hank."

"Fuck you! Like I give a shit what his little plastic pet thinks. I should have put a bullet between your eyes when I had the chance."

"Gavin! Connor!" Gabriella yelled with her falling strength over the noise of the two bickering men. Staggering to her feet, clutching underneath her stomach she gasped in sudden horror, feeling the warm sensation of clear fluid trickle slowly down the inner side of her leg.

Connor's LED instantly flashed red as he looked in startled realisation, placing Gavin gently back on his feet. Gavin harshly pushed the deviant against his shoulder, instantly making his way to his sisters' side.

"Gabby?" Gavin could barely see her in the darkness. Blindly reaching out he found her arm as she groped around in fear, wanting any form of support and comfort. Clearly terrified Connor also moved to her side, with the low light the two men gently lowered her back to the ground. Gabriella moaned in discomfort, her heart rate and breathing increasing by the moment as her body was wracked over and over in intense waves of pain.

"Jesus. What the fuck is happening?"

Connor knelt down by Gabriella's side who was clearly terrified at what was happening. She clutched his hand so tightly feeling like he would float away if she ever let go. Connor's gaze darting back and forth across her body, in the low red light, closely monitoring her vitals he could clearly see what was happening. Finally turning to Gavin who shared the same concerned look as he desperately awaited an answer.

"She has begun contractions."

"The fuck!? Are you saying my sister is in labour?"

"Also, the amniotic sac has ruptured."

"The what? What the hell does that mean?"

"It means..." Connor began loosening his tie and starting to remove his jacket "That the baby is coming. Right now."

"Holy shit!"

* * *

**11:46 P.M.**

"Aaaaargh!" Gabriella screamed as another big contraction wracked her body.

"What do you mean the baby is coming!?" Gavin argued alarmed and wide eyed "She's not due for another month!"

"I can only speculate." Connor hurriedly took his jacket, folding it neatly in a baby sized protective bundle "When the elevator stopped, the sudden, forceful impact and shock of her fall possibly onset her contractions."

"Fuck, fucking, fuck." Gavin cursed as Gabriella squeezed her hands so tightly her knuckles turned white from the strain. "What do we do?"

"Look in your sisters' handbag and see if she has her phone. Call Captain Fowler, we need to get Hank back on the line." Connor gently settled Gabriella into a more comfortable position as she gasped in relief, the contraction wave had passed, for now.

"What is Hank going to do?" Gavin hurriedly asked blindly reaching into Gabriella's bag, feeling for the familiar shape of her cell phone "Can't you call him?"

"I need to call the paramedics and I need full concentration to monitor your sister's and the baby's vitals. Gavin, please, I suggest that you stop arguing with me and get Hank on the phone."

"Fine, whatever." Gavin relented as he punched in the numbers with his free hand, wincing as Gabriella squeezed his other hand tighter during another contraction.

" _Hello_?  _Who is this? How did you get my number?"_  Captain Fowler responded in an unfriendly tone. Of course, he wouldn't have recognised the number, Gabriella was not a member of the DPD.

"It's me, Sir. Gavin Reed."

" _Reed?_ _Is Connor with you?_ _What is happening?"_

"He is. Look I don't have time to explain. Get Anderson on the phone, right now."

" _Hank? Why do you need Hank for? He's busy trying to keep a lid on this whole shit storm."_

"Please, trust me on this."

"Reed, I trust you less than a snake oil salesman. But I do respect you as a fellow officer…" Fowler paused, Gavin could hear the sounds of indistinctive chatter in the background as a familiar gruff voice suddenly answered the other end

" _Hank Anderson speaking."_

"It's me, Gavin."

" _Reed, the fuck? What happened?"_

"The phone went dead. I'm using my sisters' phone."

_Hank grumbled totally disinterred in Gavin's lame excuses. "Whatever, just put Connor on."_

"I can't. He's..." Gavin paused to think of an appropriate response as Gabriella cried out in pain again "...busy."

" _Busy? What the hell are you talking about? Just shut up and let me talk to Connor. Now."_

Pressing the speaker button Gavin gently placed the phone on the cold metallic ground, rubbing a comforting hand over his sisters as she continued to writhe in agony.

" _Connor!?"_

"I'm here, Hank." Connor reassured, his hand gently resting on her stomach he kept his full concentration focused on continuing to monitor the health of Gabriella and her baby.

" _What's going on?"_

"Aaaaargh!" Gabriella screamed again as he body twitched uncontrollably from the muscle spasms

"Contractions are now lasting nearly forty-five seconds."

" _Contractions!? What the fuck, is someone in labour?"_

"Gabriella. Gavin's sister. I called the paramedics they need to get in here, now."

" _They still haven't fixed the power. They won't be able to get you; technicians say at least another three to four hours."_

"Shit _._  We can't wait that long." He argued, removing his undone tie and throwing it to the floor. There was only one option left, someone would have to deliver this baby.

Looking at Gavin it was clearly evident that the Sergeant was not in a correct mental state, and Gabriella could not be expected to deliver by herself. Which left Connor, the only one who had the extensive knowledge of human anatomy, coupled with the android ability to rapidly download and learn the required medical knowledge to safely deliver a human baby.

Moving quickly around, Connor knelt back down in front of Gabriella, gently pushing her dress upwards so the material rested on her knees. Spacing her legs a comfortable distance apart, and resting them on his thighs like makeshift stirrups, Connor removed her underwear before being shoved backwards onto the floor, with Gavin murderously glaring down at him.

"The fuck do you think you are doing!?"

" _Connor!?" Hank asked in a concerned voice through the speaker phone at the sound of the commotion. "What's going on?"_

Connor was undeterred as he quickly returned to the kneeling position in front of Gabriella. "The only thing I can do. Your sister is about to give birth. I needed to remove her underwear. The baby is coming. We cannot stop it now."

Gavin gripped his hair in equal parts frustration and worry, pacing back and forth behind Connor. "Fuck…Shit…I just, don't want you touching my sister's, you know…thingy."

"Are you four, Gavin!? It's called a Vaginaaaaaargh!" Clenching her teeth, Gabriella felt like she would literally bite off her tongue as body shook again. She slammed her head back against the cold metal wall, desperate for any form of distraction from her overwhelming pain.

" _Reed!" Hank bellowed through the phone "Stop being a pussy and let Connor deliver the baby!"_

Connor remained ever level-headed, Gavin was only frightened by what was happening to a close member of his family. It was to be expected, humans were often not very good in crisis situations, usually letting their emotions completely cloud logical reasoning.

"Gavin, please. Calm down." Connor stood, placing a comforting hand on the Sergeant's shoulder. "I understand you are scared. But you need to think of Gabriella. She's scared too, and right now you need to be strong for her. I promise I will do everything I can to make sure that both your sister and the baby will be okay."

Gavin finally nodded, moving away from the deviant he sat back down next to his sister. Giving her a reassuring smile of comfort as she looked up at him with teary eyes; taking her hand into his, rubbing his fingers along her knuckles. "You're going to be okay, Gabby. You're going to be okay."

Gabriella smiled painfully, tears running down her cheeks. She gripped her brother's hand tighter as the biggest contraction of the night arched her body upwards, screaming so loud Gavin's ears rang from the noise.

" _The paramedics are waiting outside the doors on the ground floor. Still waiting for those technicians to get the power working." Hank yelled with renewed concern hearing the pained scream reverberate through the speaker. "How is it looking?"_

"Her contractions are nearly sixty seconds long. She's eight centimetres dilated. Gabriella, I need you to start pushing."

Gabriella screamed again collapsing back against the wall. "I can't, it hurts so much! Make it stop! Please, make it stop!"

"Gabby, please…Listen to Connor." Gavin implored his sister, keeping up a brave face and in an uncharacteristic show of good faith, putting all his trust entirely in Connor's hands.

"Aaaaargh!" Despite the pain Gabriella tried desperately to control her breathing, while listening to the androids instructions, she pushed again and again. She felt like her body was on fire, quickly becoming sapped of all its strength, her weakened muscles trembled from exhaustion as her hair and skin were covered in a thin veil of sweat.

"You're doing so well, Gabriella." Connor praised, smiling in encouragement while briefly looking up at the fatigued mother. "One final push."

"I can't…I can't…!"

"Yes, you can Gabby." Gavin squeezed her hand tighter. "We Reeds have always been strong and stubborn. Remember, what mom used to say, when we were kids…?"

Outside they could hear the faint sounds of fireworks exploding and loud cheering from an unknown location. Midnight. It was the New Year. Gabriella's child would be of the lucky few to be born first into the new world of 2039.

Gabriella took in huge gasping breaths in and out, a temporary reprieve from her pain. "…We're smart…strong, and…aaargh...we can do anything."

"That's right. We can do anything, and you can totally do this."

"I'm scared, Gavin."

"I know, Gabby. I know. I am so proud of you. Just one last push, you can do it."

"AAAAAAARGH!" Gabriella felt like her insides were being torn asunder, the pain was beyond anything she had ever felt. Her throat was dry and scratchy from all her screams, her fingernails digging in so tightly it felt like her hands would bleed from the pressure.

Completely exhausted Gabriella felt like she was about to pass out from the pain. Suddenly, it was all over. Feeling absolute relief her body went limp, falling back into the devoted, outstretched arms of her brother. She gasped breathlessly as the tiny elevator reverberated with the new, unfamiliar sound of a crying baby.

"Is that…?" Gabriella asked breathlessly; she couldn't believe it, hearing the sound of her baby for the very first time.

Connor beamed in pride, his blue LED glowing brighter than ever as he wrapping the bloody, shivering infant in his Cyberlife jacket before handing the baby gently into the outstretching arms of their awaiting mother.

"Congratulations. It's a boy."

"A boy!?" Gavin gasped in overwhelming relief and joy, hugging Gabriella tightly as Connor settled the baby into her loving welcoming embrace. The Reed siblings couldn't help but smile, barely containing the overwhelming surge of new emotions as the reality of the situation slowly settled in.

slight They had all just witnessed a miracle as the infant continued to scream. A health baby boy, his tiny lungs taking in their first breaths of air in a strange new world, the oxygen rich blood flushing the blue tinge of his skin into a healthier pink colour.

The elevator suddenly hummed back into life as the power returned to its systems allowing the machine to continue its pre-programmed decent to the ground floor. A welcome reprieve, that was barely noticed by the three occupants as all eyes were fixated on the recent new arrival.

" _A boy…?" Hank gasped unbelieving, barely able to hear what had been said "Hey everyone, shut up for a second!" He shouted over the festive sounds of New Year's Day "It's a boy!" A collective round of congratulatory cheers as the DPD celebrated the new arrival of an extended member of their family._

Connor exhaled in relief, despite the fact that androids didn't need to breathe, he found the exercise cathartic. Starting down at the smears of red blood on his hands and shirt he was still astonished at the events that had just transpired over the past hour.

Connor looked up and the new mother, she gave him a tired but grateful smile, the corner of his mouth turning upwards into a smile in return. The strength of the human spirit had been on display tonight and it was truly amazing. Completely terrified, Gabriella had done almost the impossible task of trusting, not only her life, but her sons to that of a machine, an android she had only met minutes prior. Bringing her son into a world in the unorthodox confined space of an elevator, that had been cloaked in almost total darkness.

Gavin nodded, a silent message of gratitude. A ghost of a smile as the elevator doors pinged open, ushering in the welcomed crew of trained paramedics, who immediately moved beside the new mother and her infant, holding various bags of medical equipment and IV fluids. Connor took the opportunity to move out of the way, quietly moving out of the elevator, allowing the trained medical staff to do their job.

* * *

 **January 1** **st**   **2039**

**12:24 A.M.**

Steeping out of the elevator, Connor felt relieved walking down the quiet hallways of the DPD. Only to suddenly feel himself being pulled into a crushing bear hug, feeling the familiar loving warmth and comfort of his adopted father

Hank chuckled as he could feel Connor instantly relax in his grasp. Despite the well-known fortitude of android bodies and minds Connor felt completely exhausted. The weary deviant temporarily closed his eyes, resting his cheek against Hank's shoulder, welcoming the the loving embrace.

"It was supposed to be a simple, quiet, night and you end up getting suck in an elevator delivering a baby. You androids sure don't do anything by halves, do you…?"

"You're not mad at me?" Connor quietly asked, feeling guilty for ruining their celebratory plans for the night.

"Mad!?" Hank gasped unbelieving, a comforting hand resting on the smooth skin on the back of Connor's neck. "Jesus. H. Christ, Connor. What you just did was incredible, son. I am so proud of you."

Connor was truly humbled; a shy smile as a slight blue blush warmed his cheeks

Taking off his jacket Hank draped it over his son's shoulders. Connor couldn't go outside with his white work shirt dotted in blood like that. The silent gesture was appreciated by the deviant who only nodded in return.

"I wish I could have been there with you." Hank painfully admitted, trying to desperately blink away the fresh sheen of tears. Stupid emotions. He hated the feeling of not being there with his son in his moment of need. "But I need to ask, why did ask Gavin to call me. There was nothing I could really do."

"I know. It was, comforting hearing your voice. I was so...scared." Connor freely admitted, feeling relief to finally be able to talk about all that had happened. "It all could have gone so wrong."

"It's alright, son. It's all over now." Hank's grip tightened, wiping away an escaped tear with the palm of his hand.

"Come on. Let's go home." Moving out of the hug, Hank proudly draped his arm across Connor's back, giving the androids shoulder a comforting squeeze as they walked together in silence, side by side.

Reaching the end of the hallway and the open layout of the quiet, messy bullpen. The remnants of the party still littered the floor, tables of unfinished food were left uncovered and exposed, some fold out chairs had been knocked over, possibly during the minor panic when the power had gone out. Hank patted Connor's shoulder, a hidden meaning that they were both too exhausted to worry about the mess right now and Connor silently agreed.

The two officers had to quickly stepped to one side, allowing clear access for the medical gurney and staff to move past. Gabriella rested comfortably, holding her new son in her arms. She smiled at the duo, before being quickly wheeled out of the prescient into the back of the waiting ambulance.

"Hey, Plastic! I need to talk to you." Gavin yelled across the bullpen, quickly striding over to the Anderson duo.

"Fuck off, Reed." Hank warned, with venom in his voice. "We don't have the time or patience to deal with your bullshit right now. Come on, Connor." Hank turned, waiting to put as much distance between them and that asshole as possible, but Connor stopped dead in his tracks.

"It's okay, Hank." Connor reassured, stepping away from Hank to allow them both some privacy. "What would you like to say, Gavin?"

Gavin glared at the deviant, but before Connor could say anything more, the Sergeant's expression softened, quickly pulling the android into a tight hug

Connor blinked several times in total surprise, unsure how he should respond. While Hank looked on the strange sight with an expression that conveyed a mixture of both shock and relief.

The hug only lasted a moment before Reed pulled back. Running a hand through his hair Gavin thought carefully about what he was about to say.

"They, umm, you know, let me cut the cord and all that. The docs said the kid is completely healthy and all. I guess what I'm trying to say is… Thank you, Connor."

The deviant smiled, a slight nod in gratitude "You're are most welcome."

"Gabby, she, err, wants to name the kid after you. You, umm, don't mind if I talk her out of it, do you?"

Connor shook his head. "It's quite alright, Gavin. I am just relieved that both your sister and your nephew are doing well."

Blushing in embarrassment Gavin cleared his throat loudly, "Alright, enough of this sappy, girly bullshit. You know, this doesn't mean anything. I still don't like you, Tin Man."

His expression twisting back into that familiar hostile glare as he pointed a finger squarely at Connor's chest. "So, if you breathe a word about this moment of weakness, I'll rip your hard drive out, burn it to the ground and piss on the ashes."

Connor smiled at the empty threat, things were finally returning to normal around here. Neither would admit it, but they both needed and enjoyed the comforting familiarity of their childish taunts and empty threats. At least the start of 2039 would see some things remain the same.

"I would advise against that particular course of action; the toxic fumes would be detrimental to your respiratory system."

For a brief moment, the threat of a smile threatened to break across Gavin's face before it disappeared followed by the all too familiar mocking taunt of "Fuck you, you piece of plastic."

Connor and Hank watched in silence as Gavin retreated from their sight, giving them both the middle finger over his shoulder. Not holding back a loud chuckle at his antics, he exited the precinct and walked towards the waiting ambulance with his sister and new nephew.

Hank smirked, placing a hand deep into his pocket. "Here, Connor. Catch." Flicking the calibration coin high into the air the android effortlessly caught it, enjoying the calming familiarity of his coin moving swiftly back and forth between his hands and fingers once more.

"You should teach me how to do those fancy tricks of yours."

Connor grinned, moving back against Hanks side as he draped his arm back across the deviant's shoulders, the pair resuming their walk back towards the exit.

"Is that your resolution for the year? To learn my coin tricks."

"Pfft hardly. Besides, I gave up on all that resolution crap years ago. Sure was a crazy year, last year. Do you think 2039 will be just as crazy?"

"I don't know, Dad. But I can't wait to find out."

"Me neither, son. Me neither."

**The End**


End file.
